cauchemars
by Devangel-black rose
Summary: comme l'indique le titre, Harry fait des cauchemars... yaoi


Lily

Auteur : Devangel

Genre : aucune idée

Couple : Harry&Draco

Disclamer : pas à moi. Une vieille idée qui me trottait dans la tête mais que je n'arrivais pas à écrire. Je me suis forcé et au bout de 6h 46mn en suis venu à bout. J'aime pas trop ce que j'ai fait mais je n'arrive pas à faire mieux alors je laisse tomber pour le moment. Internet déconne énormément en ce moment, je posterai donc très irrégulièrement.

_Un soir d'halloween, une maison familiale…_

_Lily ! Prends Harry et va-t-en ! C'est lui ! Va-t-en ! Cours ! Je vais le retenir !_

_Il monte les escaliers, entre dans la chambre_

_Pas Harry, pas Harry, je vous en supplie, pas lui !_

_Non, pas Harry, je vous en supplie, tuez-moi si vous voulez, tuez-moi à la place…_

_Non, pas Harry ! Je vous en supplie…je ferai ce que vous voudrez…_

_Pousse-toi, idiote, allez, pousse-toi._

_Il se trouve dans un cimetière, Cédric est avec lui_

_Tu crois qu'il faut sortir les baguettes ?_

_Tue l'autre._

_Ses cauchemars, son visage_

_Un visage plus blanc qu'une tête de mort…des yeux rouges avec deux fentes en guise de pupilles…_

_Le ministère de la magie, la mort de Sirius_

_Sirius au ministère de la magie, se battant contre Bellatrix…_

_Le jet de lumière le frappa en pleine poitrine._

_Le rire ne s'était pas complètement effacé de ses lèvres mais ses yeux s'agrandirent sous le choc._

_Allez, allez, sors de là, mon petit Harry !_

_Peur, douleur, souffrance, haine, rage_

Harry se réveilla en sursaut le corps tremblant comme à chaque fois. Le cœur battant fortement dans sa poitrine, une sueur froide coulant le long de ses tempes.

« Encore » soupira t-il. C'était toutes les nuits maintenant.

Il se leva et, comme il était réveillé, ne cherchant pas à se rendormir, il alla dans la salle commune et termina ses devoirs en retard. Une fois que le soleil fut levé et que se soit une heure décente, il alla se laver et prendre son petit-déjeuner dans la grande salle avec ses amis.

La grande salle était tout en chuchotement, discussions sur le quidditch et rires matinaux. Les hiboux postaux se croisaient dans les airs et les colis étaient donnés à leurs propriétaires. Se servant un verre de jus de citrouille Harry se massa inconsciemment les tempes et soupira de fatigue. Ron et Hermione n'avaient rien vu, trop occupé à se disputer comme à leur habitude. Mais une personne avait aperçu ce geste et fronça les sourcils d'inquiétude ; inquiétude que l'on ne se serait pas attendu à voir sur ce beau visage hautain en temps normal. Les cheveux blonds plaqués en arrière, la peau blanche et les yeux gris qui fusillait quiconque le dévisageait un peu trop longtemps, Draco Malefoy était le pire ennemi d'Harry. On pourrait supposer que son inquiétude était du au fait qu'un Harry fatigué était moins enclin à se battre mais non. Son inquiétude était du à un sentiment si improbable de sa part qu'il avait mis longtemps avant de l'admettre et de baisser les bras. Il était amoureux de Harry Potter. Tout simplement. Et il commençait à en avoir marre de son statut d'ennemi lorsque la seule chose qu'il voulait été de le prendre dans ses bras et de le protéger. Pas qu'il en est spécialement besoin, il était assez fort, mais c'était un besoin irrésistible qui le faisait énormément souffrir lorsqu'il devait blesser Harry par ses paroles et ses actes.

Ce qu'il fit en cours de potion après qu'Harry se soit fait engueuler et enlever des points par Rogue pour avoir manqué d'attention. Harry était furieux après lui, cela se voyait à son visage et son regard haineux mais il ne répliqua pas, trop las. Ce qui inquiéta encore plus Draco. Il préférait cent fois se faire traiter de tous les noms par l'homme qu'il aimait plutôt que de le voir ainsi. Et son inquiétude ne fit que grandir au cours de la semaine. Assez visible pour qu'on la remarque et qu'on lui demande ce qui le tracassait. Ce à quoi il répondit à l'impertinent que, s'il tenait à la vie, il devrait se mêler de ses affaires plutôt que des siennes. Personne n'insista.

Cauchemars.

Cours.

Cauchemars.

Cours.

Cauchemars.

Cauchemars.

Le temps passait et les cauchemars ne disparaissaient toujours pas. Il s'endormait maintenant en cours pour se réveiller terrifié et incapable de répondre à la moindre question. Les jours passaient et il fut bientôt à la fin de la semaine. Ses amis, inquiets, le suivaient partout et le traitaient comme un malade. Physique ou mental.

La violence de ses rêves et la précision des détails faisaient qu'il ne pouvait les faire sortir de son esprit même lorsqu'il était réveillé. Mais il y avait aussi autre chose qui le tourmentait. Les nombreux regards furtifs à son égard surpris de la part de Malefoy. Ce dernier avait-il un plan en tête ou était-ce autre chose ? Harry aurait juré que c'était autre chose mais il ne savait pas quoi. Et ça l'embêtait. Sois proche de tes amis et encore plus de tes ennemis.

Ce fut en cours de botanique qu'il commença à avoir une réponse à ses questions. Lorsqu'une boursiflure de Bergen1 l'attaqua de ses branches semblables à des pieux et qu'en reculant brusquement il se sentit pris de malaise et s'effondra tandis que des bras musclés le retenaient et le serraient avec possessivité contre lui. Relevant la tête Harry croisa le regard soulagé de Draco.

-Qu'est-ce qui te prends ?

-Quoi ?

-Pourquoi ma tu retenu précisa Harry.

-Tu aurais préféré te rétamer ?

-Non mais je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu me sauve.

-Comme les princes charmants rigola Draco.

-Ne t'attends pas à un baiser de remerciement.

-Dommage soupira t-il.

Harry le regarda étonné. Il semblait vraiment déçu. Autre détail bizarre, il ne l'avait toujours pas lâché et jouait à présent distraitement avec une de ses mèches rebelles. De quoi flipper s'il ne s'était pas senti aussi _bien_. Draco paru enfin se rendre compte de ce qu'il faisait et de leur présence en cours quand il se redressa gêné. Et comme pour se justifier face au regard inquisiteur d'Harry il ; dit : « on n'est pas toujours ce que l'on paraît être aux yeux des autres. » Plus nébuleux tu meurs.

On était vendredi soir, le début du week-end et, comme il n'avait pas cours le lendemain, Harry se promenait dans Poudlard pour fuir ses rêves. Il était plus de deux heures du matin et à cette heure là personne ne traînait dans les couloirs. Sauf les préfets qui faisaient leur ronde. Un préfet en particulier. Qui devrait être couché mais qui n'arrivait pas à dormir à cause de la scène qui s'était passé un peu plus tôt dans la journée et qui l'empêchait de fermer les yeux et qui l'avait poussé à faire une ronde des plus inutile, personne n'aurait l'idée de se balader à cette heure. Propos qu'il retira immédiatement en voyant une silhouette accoudée à une fenêtre, contemplant la lune. Silhouette qui connaissait bien pour avoir fantasmé dessus depuis plusieurs mois.

Plutôt petite, les cheveux coiffés n'importent comment à se demander s'ils étaient coiffés, le visage doux et rêveur, des lèvres si tentante… fuir ou tenter sa chance ? Cruel dilemme.

Un pari que Draco releva en s'approchant. L garçon tourna la tête dans sa direction mais ne fit aucune remarque. Au bout de plusieurs minutes de silence il se mit à parler, racontant ses rêves, sa fatigue et se demandant pourquoi il lui racontait cela. C'était comme laisser Voldemort vivre, inconcevable. Mais il le faisait et sa seule présence le soulageait. Il dit tout cela aussi et quand il se tu se fut pour céder place à un silence angoissant.

Draco était perdu. Il avait écouté Harry, serré les poings de rage face aux supplices de ses cauchemars, fut triste à la mention de son manque de sommeil et à la fois soulagé et inquiet quand il lui dit qu'il aimait sa présence. La tête pleine de résolution et de promesses il prit la main de Harry sans rien dire et l'amena jusqu'à la tour des serpentards. Là, il entra dans une chambre individuelle et tira son amoureux jusqu'au lit dans lequel il le poussa.

Harry ne comprenait rien et n'essayait pas de comprendre. Draco l'avait amené jusqu'à sa chambre, poussé sur son lit et était en train de se déshabiller. Seulement vêtu d'un tee shirt et d'un boxer noir, il se glissa sous les couvertures et entrepris de défaire les chaussures et le pantalon de Harry. Une fois sa tâche accomplis il l'amena à se coller contre lui et entourant sa taille de ses bras, il lui ordonna de dormir. Harry sourit et se collant un peu plus contre lui, nichant sa tête dans son épaule, il s'endormit.

Il ne fit pas de cauchemars cette nuit là ni toutes celles passés dans ses bras.

Cette première nuit fut des plus chastes ce qui ne fut pas le cas pour nombre d'entre celles qui suivirent.

Owari

1 il me fallait un nom qui colle à l'univers de hp, il m'appartient, z'avez pas intérêt à me le piquer !


End file.
